Cookies
by Asanisan
Summary: Kakashi lets something go after he decides there's a heart he wants to protect. Oneshot. Kakasaku.


**Cookies **

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know why you get so sad on this day," she whispered in his ear. "And I don't particularly care to know, either."

"After all," she said with a little bitterness, "you wouldn't be Kakashi if you let something personal slip. But I will give you a hug. And I'll stay beside you if you want me to. Hell, I'll even bake you those cookies you like so much."

"And before you say anything," she said when she felt him stiffen, "it's not to make you feel happy again. It's not even to make you not sad. It's just to remind you that I'm here for you and that I care, despite the fact that you never asked. You don't have to ask. And hell, even if you blatantly told me you hated me, I'll still be right where I am right now."

She felt him lean into her smaller form so slightly she might have imagined it and the tension left him. It wasn't much but it was enough. Her smile was small and inconsequential, much like the things that showed her every day that he did care.

"Come on, old man. How about those cookies?"

He let out a sigh that she felt as much as heard and took hold of the arms around her neck. He rolled to his feet. Not just a simple standing maneuver, oh no, it was a roll and she was hanging with her feet in the air.

"I'm not old," he growled out in that deep baritone. "I'm just older than you."

"That still makes you pretty old, Kaka-sempai," she teased. "I mean, what are you now? Fifty?"

"Much younger than that actually."

"Can I get a number, please?"

"Suffice to say I'm old enough to be your sempai but young enough to not be old."

She knew his age, but getting him to tell her- now that would be a feat. That would be a symbol for the both of them that he would trust her with everything he ever tried to cover over with that playful cloak of mysterious he liked to wear. But even after so much time spent trying to get underneath those stupid mysteries, there was still no such luck.

"You know, you're unbelievable!" she decided to complain. "I insult you, call you old, ask for a specific proof that you're not old as you say you aren't and still you refuse to give me any personal information about you! You've known me for nine years. Are you ever going to lighten up and let me in?"

"Nope."

He started to walk while still holding her above the ground via her arms over his shoulders. What was a girl to do? She huffed and refused to talk to him, glaring mighty death at the back of his head the whole time.

For once (maybe it was the day) her silent treatment and glares seemed to take affect. From what she could see of his body language, something was bothering him.

"So," he asked in almost tentative voice, "does this mean you'll still make me cookies?"

She almost laughed. He really was unbelievable. She all but swore eternal fealty to him in his war against himself and he still expected her to drop him like a bad habit just because he wouldn't trust her with all the things that made him hate himself? As if! There was no way she was going to leave him behind. Now, later, or ever. It just wasn't her way. And besides, it just made for a more interesting challenge. She'll get him to open up eventually. Nine more years eventually maybe, but it was still eventually. She had a feeling it would be worth the wait. And it would be nice to heal something a medic nin didn't often get to heal- the heart. And whose heart would be better to heal than the heart of someone she loved? No one! That's who! So, would she bake him cookies?

"Yep," she warmly answered with a smile and a giggle.

He instantly relaxed. Her smile widened at that. Suddenly, he leaned over so she wouldn't fall and let go of her arms only to wrap his arms around her thighs and pulled them up to rest comfortably around his waist. She was effectively piggyback riding and she never felt more like a child than she did right now.

"You're actually quite heavy the other way, Sakura. Have you put on some weight recently?"

She growled and slapped the back of his head now that her arms were free.

He chuckled and just started walking again. She sighed in defeat and just put her arms around his neck again. She leaned her head against his, the soft, bristling hair providing a nice cushion. She smiled as she watched the leafy world around them slowly pass by.

* * *

It was the Anniversary. This was the day Obito died and he woke up this morning expecting it to be just like all the other Anniversaries: dull and boring and sad. But he was pleasantly surprised. 

As he was sitting in the forest, his book forgotten in his pocket, simply drowning in guilt, a cute little kunoichi had snuck up behind him and given him a hug. Not only had she given him a hug, but she had also promised him cookies. Well, cookies and undying friendship and companionship, but it was the cookies that mattered. As long as you had cookies, there was still someone who cared enough about you to make them for you.

Obito was gone. But he still had Sakura's cookies to think about. He was sure that if he kept drowning over Obito, someone was going to stomp on Sakura's cookies until they were nothing but little crumbs. Or worse, someone would come along and swipe them from the cute little dish with paw prints and bones she always used especially for him. He knew there were quite a few boys out there who would love to get a taste of those cookies. Because Sakura's cookies were the best.

He would make sure they stayed that way.

* * *

Author's note: 

To make the best cookies, you gotta stir in the love.


End file.
